Revenge
by YesOrYes
Summary: Summary: Sousuke Aizen's plans were put to a permanent stop by Kurosaki Ichigo, but contrary to the belief of many, Aizen is far from dead, as he returns to his former world as his first life, Uzumaki Naruto and embarks on his road to vengeance, to make the people who wronged him rightfully suffer and to rule an entire world.
1. Prologue

Title: Revenge

Summary: Sousuke Aizen's plans were put to a permanent stop by Kurosaki Ichigo, but contrary to the belief of many, Aizen is far from dead, as he returns to his former world as his first life, Uzumaki Naruto and embarks on his road to vengeance, to make the people who wronged him rightfully suffer and to rule an entire world.

Rating: M

Warning: The Rating gave you some idea about some things that are in this fiction, in addition, this fics features an Anti-Hero called Naruto/Aizen, whose skills are at the levels of Gods- no shock there. Severe Character stupidity and bashing, also an omake that is dedicated for different ways of killing of any Konoha ninja, most commonly Hinata.

Note: This story was inspired from the many bleach/naruto fanfics that I've read which normally has characters such as Ulquiorra Schiffer, Tia Harribel and such as Naruto's second life, after being killed by Sasuke. This time, I will do the same thing but with the ultimate God of the multiverse, Sousuke Aizen! and to do it without Naru/Hina (since Aizen's returning as Naruto), a pairing which by the way sickens me to the core.

* * *

Sousuke Aizen gazed at the skies, disappointment and anger clearly evident on his semi-conscious self from his defeat from Kurosaki Ichigo. How could he had lost to him? What in the name of his own holiness made him drop the fight? Aizen knew something was wrong with that match... he was holding back for reasons unknown even to him.

He then saw Kurosaki walking away, his usual look still remaining on his face as if he did not face his might, much to his ire. How dare him!

 _Was I being very arrogant that I've not taken Kurosaki seriously? If that's the case, then... I will change that when I recover. I will have my vengeance. Sousuke Aizen never loses in the end.._. Aizen thought darkly before he was engulfed with bright light, and soon no traces of the powerful villain was found.

Aizen soon found himself able to move but trapped in a rather empty space, on it was only a throne and nothing else but white. Aizen wondered where he is but couldn't process any answers but soon, a figure appeared before him.

This figure looked at Aizen with a sad smile on her lips, Aizen then scowled at being shown pity. He does not need pity! He does not need anything but himself!

"I'm so sorry for what I've done to you, Aizen-kun," spoke the sad woman, much to Aizen's confusion.

"Oh that's right! You don't know what I have done to you in this form," the woman said sheepishly.

"What do you mean form, I am always Sousuke Aizen, the strongest being in existence!" Sousuke spoke in denial.

"You are, but you were also once Uzumaki Naruto. A young boy whose heart is as pure as the background of this place. Who cared for everyone, no matter their views on him. He sought recognition but found none, but he never gave up so he can achieve what he wanted. To become strong, to become Hokage. He is also supposed to be the child of the final prophecy that determines the fate of that dimension but with my ongoing battle with Yami-ototo, made things spiral out of control, making wild waves in the flow of fate that I failed to prevent, leading to your untimely end as Naruto at the hands of the very village you cherished." Kami spoke in sadness once more.

"But I know you haven't completely lost your memories as Naruto. It was part reason why you lost to Kurosaki-san." said Kami.

"How is my weak persona related to my shameful defeat?" asked the wielder of Kyouka Suigetsu

"Your life as Uzumaki Naruto subconsciously made you hold back. Kurosaki Ichigo is almost a Naruto put in your second life's realm and from your experience of death after rescuing Sasuke made you hold back on Kurosaki since you don't want him to suffer the same fate as yourself, although you are not consciously willing it. You hated Ichigo because he reminded you of your former life, but want to help him as well..." Kami explained

Aizen then had memories rushing on his mind, when he was once a blond haired human called a ninja, his experiences in life, that is more difficult than his life as Aizen. He wondered how he never fell to the darkness on his lifetime as Naruto, he gave a small smile when he saw Naruto show one moment of strength when he defeated the only thing that is more arrogant than himself, Uchiha Sasuke, but soon scowled when he remembered Sasuke killing him to attain the Mangekyou, which never activated because of Naruto's lack of attachment with Sasuke, while Sasuke thinks like that, Naruto doesn't and in order for it to work, there should be mutual care for each other which doesn't exist at both sides.

"I see that you are remembering Aizen-kun. I am glad because that is apart of my supposed plan." smiled Kami as she motioned Aizen to move closer to her.

"I am giving you an opportunity to be alive once more Aizen-kun. You are supposed to be on Shinigami-chan's stomach after your battle with Kurosaki Ichigo-san but I told her about your original role and allowed this as an exception so, I am allowing you to return to the elemental countries."

"But I have been alive as Aizen for centuries! All of them are dead!" Aizen reasoned.

"Nope, the 300 years you spent as Aizen was only 3 years in the other world, therefore, all of those that conspired against your person are alive, so will you take this chance, Aizen-kun?"

Aizen, who was plotting revenge if he could immediately agreed signified by a nod.

"But... since you have two lifetimes, what form should you return to? As Sousuke Aizen or as Uzumaki Naruto?"

"Sousuke Aizen died at the hands of Kurosaki Ichigo, and Uzumaki Naruto was the same at the hands of Uchiha Sasuke, but it is Naruto that seeks vengeance, to avenge his death at the hands of the pathetic copy monkey. I will return as Uzumaki Naruto, to show them how I can make their words into reality. They say I'm a demon then I'll show them worse and as I destroy Konoha, I will unite the nations under one banner, with me as its supreme ruler, to guide them to the promised land." Aizen spoke his intentions to the Goddess, who nodded. It was all she needed, at least Aizen only wants to ruin Konoha but deep down, the Goddess knew that Aizen's method of uniting the continent won't be peaceful but as long as it could be done, she's fine.

"Very well, but you will retain your powers as Sousuke Aizen because it is at that form where you're at your strongest, and you can have Kyouka Suigetsu with you." Kami said with a smile.

"Thank you for this second chance. I will make sure to make them suffer in the worst way possible in retaliation for their cruelty. I will make them fear more what they already fear. As Uzumaki Naruto, I will crush them." Aizen spoke, before Kami touched his forehead and changed his form to a 16 year old Uzumaki Naruto, barring whiskers and the look of innocence that was replaced by the eyes of a man born of hatred, a man with a mission to destroy.

"Now, Sousuke Aizen, or should I say Uzumaki Naruto, you may return to your former world and embark on your second journey!" Kami spoke before making Aizen disappear from her realm, and into the Elemental Continents.

* * *

Omake

Uchiha Sasuke rushed at his sworn rival Uzumaki Naruto with immense speed that would kill any ninja that isn't of chuunin level (snicker), and tried stabbing his sword on his enemy's heart, but kept failing as the blond was very evasive and skillful on evading everything Sasuke throws at him, much to the Uchiha's frustration.

On the background, you can hear a little stupid banshee cheering for Sasuke, and causing all the peaceful birds to leave the forest due to her sound. Though one brave bird threw it's nest and the other birds eggs at her using it's beak that was surprisingly large enough to carry an egg, making her look like a scarecrow once it connected.

Sasuke tried his best to ignore her and strikes at Naruto again, who finally used his sword to parry it.

"Decided to fight back, knowing there's nothing to do but fight despite already losing?" smirked the ever arrogant Uchiha.

"Nope, just trying to gauge what your skills are, and I must say that it's so pathetic..." spoke the blond, which enraged the Uchiha who striked him in the chest once more, this time nailing it right on his heart, causing Naruto to halt in his actions, spitting out blood.

"Now, who is pathetic?" Sasuke taunted the dying Uzumaki, who smiled.

"You." As soon as Naruto finished the single word, it turned out he wasn't the one stabbed but was Haruno Sakura, a look of shock clear on her face.

"W-why S-sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke just shrugged and removed the sword from her heart and spoke "Oh well, she's useless anyway," before stabbing her repeatedly to prove his point.

...

After Haruno Sakura died, Sasuke turned to the good faction and became the 6th Hokage- the lowest position that anyone could get since Naruto ruled the Elemental Continent, Academy Student is actually ranked higher than Hokage- and since then dedicated himself on killing every banshee in existence, as killing Sakura actually satisfied him and erased his need to kill Itachi.


	2. Chapter 1

Title: Revenge

Summary: Sousuke Aizen's plans were put to a permanent stop by Kurosaki Ichigo, but contrary to the belief of many, Aizen is far from dead, as he returns to his former world as his first life, Uzumaki Naruto and embarks on his road to vengeance, to make the people who wronged him rightfully suffer and to rule an entire world.

Rating: M

Warning: The Rating gave you some idea about some things that are in this fiction, in addition, this fics features an Anti-Hero called Naruto/Aizen, whose skills are at the levels of Gods- no shock there. Severe Character stupidity and bashing is also present in this fic.

Note: To the stupid guest that demanded that I explain why I hate Hinata, or NaruHina... I don't need to explain myself to you, what I dislike and like is my own business, I certainly hope that won't make you go away since I will make this shitty story turn around.

Note 2: There's one guy who doesn't know the difference of an Omake and the real story, when I told him about it, he blocked me... lol.

Note 3: Against most opponents, my Aizen/Naruto isn't going to use any of those OP techniques since it will only take 1 hit and they die but he would use it when needed. My Naruto/Aizen here is quite sadistic and works to make his enemies suffer more than they already had. One Kurohitsugi (The one Aizen used on the Bear Captain) is more than enough to kill the weaker Akatsuki members like Deidara and Sasori, though he'd probably use Kyouka Suigetsu more since it's awesome. Kyouka Suigetsu BEATS All.

Note 4: This story does not bash all of konoha characters because I doubt that Tsunade, Jiraiya or even Hinata would betray Naruto for Sasuke though Kakashi, despite having a common sense is going to be stupid in this fic as well.

* * *

 _Chapter One_ - _Making the First Steps_

Sousuke Aizen... no, Uzumaki Naruto appeared in an unfamiliar place in the Elemental Nations, to his confusion. He thought Kami is going to drop him on Nami, Suna or even Konoha to exact his revenge once and for all, though it won't be fun to finish your goal that early.

 _This random place... I know this isn't just some random place. Kami isn't that stupid to drop me in an unknown part of the continent. There must be something that needed my immediate presence..._ Thought the blond and just as that, he then noticed a hideout of some sorts to his right and noticed seals placed on it as well.

 _I sense three Chakra signatures there too, the two are at the same strength, while the last is... dying? Wait! How did I sense chakra when I only got my abilities like Aizen, and that was more than enough_ The blond then made an attempt to test his theory of retaining chakra by creating a blue spiralling sphere on his hands, and to his happiness, it worked.

 _Good, I will need all the weapons that I could get, but before I think of training myself in chakra, I must inquire what is in that hideout_ Naruto then made clones, as he and his clones simultaneously removed the seal of the said hideout, and as it opened, he saw Akatsuki members Deidara and Sasori, who were both showing a fighting stance.

"It would seem that someone is planning to interrupt us in extracting the Ichibi..." spoke the red haired male called Akasuna no Sasori.

"And that is a bad idea, un!" his companion spoke, "Though, it would be nice to spread the power of my art to this weakling that dare intrude!" Deidara finished.

"Weakling you say? Well we might as well test that... Shatter, Kyouka Suigetsu!"

The two ninjas then made a mistake as they looked at Naruto's sword in Shikai form, a smirk then made it's way on Naruto's face. These idiots' lives are in his palms.

"Where the hell is he, Sasori no danna? He just disappeared when he said that Shatter, Kyouka Suigetsu!" Wondered the other blond, Deidara as he failed to see where Naruto is at.

 _Kyouka Suigetsu... it's illusions surpasses every illusions there is. It is the ultimate devise of controlling another. With it, I can use the Complete Hypnosis... just by seeing the released form of it's Shikai, let's just say that you are my slave._ Naruto thought as he smirked from his position behind Deidara, who cannot sense nor see him.

Naruto then kicked Deidara in the spine and sent him crashing to the floor, he then followed it by stomping on Deidara's stomach, forcing a shout of agony from his fellow blond. Naruto merely smirked sadistically before he stomped Deidara's face.

Deidara then made the wise decision and used the replacement technique to replace himself with a log.

"Smart, but not smart enough, Deidara-san." Naruto then slammed his fist on Deidara's chest, but the other blond countered with his clay bombs, forcing Naruto to move away from the danger. The bombs then exploded causing a smoke to appear, trying to rob Naruto of his clear vision and just like that, a hundred puppets came out of the smoke distraction and the puppets threw weapons at Naruto at once, but none hit the blond ex-Shinigami.

"That would have ended many people, but not me. A great combo, but not enough!"

To the two, they saw a thousand or so Naruto's smirking at them, and with a mutual nod, they attacked the so-called clones, and to Naruto, he saw the two fighting Shadows and laughed at the foolishness.

"Ahh... the power of my dear Kyouka Suigetsu..." the blond fondly spoke, gently caressing the sword.

It was then that both realized that they are in an illusion...

"KAI!" Both ninjas spoke as they tried to dispel the genjutsu only to see the illusion stay intact.

"What the heck is going on!?" Deidara shouted.

"What's going on is me landing the killing blow, Deidara-san, Sasori-san." Naruto spoke calmly before using the Shunpo with his sword carried in a way that would pierce someone's heart should the attack land, and as Naruto's attack connected, seen was the wide eyes of Sasori before falling to the ground, lifeless.

Deidara looked at Naruto with shock. The boy was toying with them all along! He fucking killed Sasori with one blow, but it was with the help of his earlier illusion that weakened them thinking it was a real battle.

Now, Deidara was scared! There wasn't even a handsign used and both of them were prey to that illusion! Itachi's Tsukiyomi has nothing on this one, that he can assure.

With his life, on his mind, Deidara then used the Shunshin to escape, but upon walking away from the hideout, he saw Naruto grinning at him.

"Now, Deidara... it is not right to walk away in a party without permission..." Naruto spoke before kneeing Deidara on his face, blood now showing on the Iwa Ninja's nose, Naruto then turned a good 180 degree as he kicked the man's sides, causing a loud scream to be heard.

Deidara tiredly stood up, before grinning maniacally...

"Oh, a sudden glimmer of hope appeared?" Naruto mockingly said, earning a scowl from the Mad Bomber.

The grin returned as fast as he scowled before speaking, "Yes, but it's more than a glimmer of hope! It is my Ultimate Art! Prepare you damn bastard for my ultimate attack! This attack was supposed to be used on Itachi, but since you're a bigger bastard than he is, I will show you why you should not mess with me!" Deidara spoke madly before putting some clay on his chest, then he slowly lost his human flesh, as veins were now visible, along with his hair, eyes, nose, ears and mouth, but no human skin whatsoever.

"PREPARE FOR MY ULTIMATE ART! C0!" Deidara yelled in his form that is far from being recognized as a human being, being in a form of a ball of some sorts and then, a grand explosion was seen, a sky blue colored explosion that looked like a star but the two parts below being united (Sorry, I cannot describe Deidara's Art with clarity, but it's the form his explosion has when he fought Sasuke, the part that he killed himself).

* * *

With the Konoha Ninjas

"What was that!?" Haruno Sakura screeched as she and her fellow ninjas (translation: she and the real Ninjas) saw the massive explosion.

 _That power... that must be mine!_ Sasuke thought angrily

"I don't know, but it took everything from a 10 km radius! They're really far from here yet it's so visible." Neji spoke in fear.

"That attack seemed to be a suicide attack of some sorts. Although the caster's enemy is still alive, and he... he..." Neji's eyes then widened.

"He what?"

"He's unharmed judging from his chakra!" Neji answered.

"WHAT? HOW!?" Sakura asked.

"That guy, whoever he is, is very very strong from leaving unharmed!" Ten-Ten spoke in astonishment.

 _That guy... I will make him give me all of his power and I will kill Itachi with it!_ Thought the delusional avenger.

* * *

Far from them, a plant like figure had his mouth open, "That damn brat! **He killed the Kyuubi jinchuuriki! Damn that Deidara!** He ruined the plan! We must inform Pein of this, Kuro Zetsu!" It spoke before disappearing, it's body merging with the ground.

Unknown to Zetsu, Naruto heard every word he spoke.

 _So this Zetsu has another motive eh? There's no spy that gets pissed like that... it's like he's scheming something, but he isn't the strong fighter type, so I will just need to figure them out before ending them as well_ Naruto thought _But I don't feel the Kyuubi inside me anymore, how was he still thinking that I was it's jinchuuriki?_ He mentally added before going back to the hideout.

As he went inside the hideout once more, Naruto looked at the unconscious form of Gaara, he's only unconscious, not dead, but would soon be if no one attended to him. Though he'd really be had he arrived late.

Just as he was retrieving Gaara's body, he sensed some very familiar chakra nearing the area, and smirked.

 _Sasuke... still as pathetic as ever. The brat got nothing on those two weaklings that I defeated. He's only around High-Jounin!_ Naruto thought before he laughed.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA! Three years and he's still pathetic!" Naruto laughed hardly, though he cease laughing as it would ruin his fearsome reputation. He then used an illusion to transform himself to his Aizen form (When he was the Lord of Everything) to not warrant the entire attention of those Konoha weaklings. He would like to destroy them now, but where's the fun in that? He'd make them suffer first.

Gaara soon woke up and looked at Aizen (I'm referring to him as Aizen when the Illusion is activated), a very unfamiliar face to him before asking the man, "Who are you and where are the Akatsuki members?"

Aizen smirked before putting the Illusion down for a bit, "You've forgotten about me, Gaara?"

"N-N-Naruto?! I saw you die! How could you be alive! And how did you defeat the Akatsuki members?" inquired Gaara.

"I will answer those questions later, when we get to Suna. The Konoha ninjas are arriving shortly, so to not cause a fuss, I will revert to my other form." spoke Naruto before turning to Aizen once more, at least on Gaara's eyes.

"I understand, but I hope you explain all of those things, Naruto." spoke Gaara.

"Yes, I will but we might as well cease talking since the pathetic leaf ninjas are here." Naruto looked at the nearing Team 7 and 9, though they were a good 25meters away.

* * *

With the Konoha Ninjas- Same Time

"Wait! I cannot see any of the Akatsuki in there." spoke Hyuuga Neji

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN!? GAARA GOT KIDNAPPED BY THE AKATSUKI AND YOU SAY THERE'S NO AKATSUKI THERE!?" screeched the Pet Howler Monkey of Team 7, Haruno Sakura, causing everyone to cover their ears.

"Yes Neji, we wonder why that is." Hatake Kakashi spoke.

"I can sense two chakra signatures though. One of them is Kazekage-sama's and the other... has chakra so potent that I don't think we could match... and I think he has something to do with the earlier explosion. He's that guy that survived the explosion and he isn't an Akatsuki member!" Neji spoke in fear seeing the brown haired man, Aizen from far away.

"What do you mean WE COULD NOT MATCH IT?! Sasuke-kun IS THE STRONGEST AND I BET HE COULD BEAT HIM WITH HIS SNEEZE! EVEN IF THAT GUY CAUSED THAT EXPLOSION!" exclaimed Sakura.

"Haruno, stop spouting such nonsense. Unlike you, we live in a world of reality. If that guy defeated both of the Akatsuki, your Sasuke isn't a match to that guy, even when using his pinky finger" Neji countered, causing Team 9 to snicker at her.

"You want to prove that to me Hyuuga?" Spoke Uchiha Sasuke, who supported Haruno's earlier preach.

"I would like to but we have a mission to complete, Gaara might be in more danger with the second man with him." Neji glared at the Uchiha, who killed the person who gave him hope.

"I agree! Let's shower this man with our youthfulness at defeat him! If we could not defeat him I will run a thousand laps around Konoha using my two hands, If I can't do that, I will do 10000 pushups with two boulders attached on my body!"

"Yes, sensei! If I also cannot do those two, I will run across the continent a thousand times with a boulder attached on my body!"

"That's the SPIRIT!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

The two men was about to hug before Ten-Ten slashed her sword on the space that would be taken had the two men hugged, saving everyone from a genjutsu that is stronger than the Tsukiyomi.

"Thank you, Ten-Ten." Neji spoke, causing Ten-Ten to blush as the Konoha group proceeded to go.

* * *

"Well, I guess, here they are." Aizen said looking at the Konoha ninjas.

"Don't attack him. He saved me from the Akatsuki." Gaara spoke, his voice lacking with emotions.

"H-How did he beat two S-Ranked Ninjas?" asked Ten-Ten looking at the brown haired man.

"Ah... they were S-Ranks? I find that hard to believe..." Aizen eyesmiled, and Kakashi felt like strangling him for stealing his trademark, Gin Ichimaru, unknown to them felt the same, adding it to his reasons to kill Aizen.

"I easily defeated them after all, using only my precious sword and my taijutsu." Aizen spoke.

"You! Give me your sword!" Sasuke demanded.

"What?" Aizen pretended to not hear, but inside he hopes to kill Sasuke in the worst way possible when he would wipe out the evil of Konoha. How dare he demand to have the Kyouka Suigetsu!

"You heard SASUKE-KUN! HE WANTS YOUR SWORD, SO GIVE THAT TO HIM! HE IS AN ELITE UCHIHA, YOU ARE NOTHING TO HIM!"

"Yes, it would be at the best of your interest to give, Sasuke your sword. He is Konoha's next Hokage after all." Kakashi spoke calmly with an eyesmile.

Team 9 really feel like leaving, they are not _that_ stupid to demand this brown haired man his sword when none of them could last a second with this guy!

"Really? I would like him to prove that." Aizen spoke.

"Gladly." Sasuke then performed handsigns before yelling, "Chidori!" and charging at Aizen but soon was attacking a stone, instead of Aizen, who smirked.

"Oho! That Sasuke must think that I am a stone!" Aizen said and laughed.

 _I did not deactivate my sword's Shikai and with that, all of them are in my control when I wish it to be. I wonder, how would Sasuke feel when he realizes that I made him like a fool._

"W-What did you do?" Kakashi asked in fear, this guy here did nothing visible to the eye, but he put Sasuke in a genjutsu, and to do that successfully with the Sharingan activated, that's impossible!

"Ah! A magician never shares his magic. Now, if anyone dares to fight me, you are welcome, but I won't pay for your insurance." Aizen said without the earlier emotion he showed, before putting Sasuke out of the illusion.

"H-How! I killed you right there!" Sasuke asked in fury.

"The Sharingan might not be great as I thought since you were fooled by my illusion." Aizen mocked the arrogant Uchiha, who growled.

"HOW DARE YOU INSULT MY EYE! I'LL SHOW YOU AND GET YOUR SWORD FOR MYSELF!" The Uchiha then ran with Jounin-level speeds, impressive to the normal eye, but weak for Aizen, who just moved away and from behind, he then pointed his sword on Sasuke's neck.

"You're pathetic, Uchiha-san. I could kill you right now, but I won't since I won't let my sword feel the blood of weak people." Naruto spoke before knocking Sasuke unconscious with a chop on the neck.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO SASUKE-KUN!?" Screeched Sakura.

"I would actually lose to you by forfeiting to regain my hearing. Be proud because you are louder than anything that I've heard, and your forehead is the largest that I've ever seen." Aizen insulted his former crush as Naruto. He couldn't think how he got a crush on her, he was probably drunk at the time, so the former 5th Division Captain just shrugged, not like it mattered.

"HOW DARE YOU! SHANNARO!" Sakura then tried punching him but a single poke to the forehead and she's unconscious.

"Who are you?" Kakashi asked.

"Ah, I don't give my name to _trash_ " Aizen spoke.

"How dare you regard me as trash!?" Kakashi furiously spoke. He stands being called a pervert, but trash! NO! His motto alone should prove how he wasn't trash! When he helped Sasuke kill the demon proved that as well!

Chiyo then decided it would be the best time to speak, "Ah, Hatake-san, please tone down, we don't want a fight right here and this man saved our Kazekage."

"Ah! Finally, someone with a brain!" Aizen smiled at the old woman.

"Yes, I agree with Chiyo-baasama. You are not to harm the person that saved me, not that you can _Konoha Trash_ " Gaara spoke, his voice laced with venom. He didn't know what was inside Temari's mind when hiring these fools that helped kill Naruto. He guessed she must be very desperate to see him live, not that he could fault her, she is his sister after all.

"We must return to Suna as our mission is now completed. We expect you to pay it double." spoke Kakashi, "It's not everyday that you get an Uchiha for a mission." He added, as if forgetting that Aizen defeated Sasuke in one move.

Team 9 really wanted to go away as far as they could right now...

Team 7 is getting them KILLED!


	3. Chapter 2 vII

Title: Revenge

Summary: Sousuke Aizen's plans were put to a permanent stop by Kurosaki Ichigo, but contrary to the belief of many, Aizen is far from dead, as he returns to his former world as his first life, Uzumaki Naruto and embarks on his road to vengeance, to make the people who wronged him rightfully suffer and to rule an entire world.

Rating: M

Warning: The Rating gave you some idea about some things that are in this fiction, in addition, this fics features an Anti-Hero called Naruto/Aizen, whose skills are at the levels of Gods- no shock there. Severe Character stupidity and bashing is also present in this fic.

Note: Aizen is not really defeated by that noob Urahara but reunited with chair #10000, that's he's chilling in like a badass. Don't try to fight Aizen because his bankai is Tite Kubo

Responses: Kishimoto-baka, dude, you finally noticed it!  
EllieGmanlovesHalo: Anko won't be fit with Naruto, well Aizen in Naruto's body, so nah. Harribel-sama has a better chance than her and that would be quite unlikely, I must say, so sorry.  
avidnarutofan: I might do that in the end, since this Naruto/Aizen is sadistic.  
sonyseang: Lol, you hate Konoha so much, don't you?  
plums: Aizen will do what Aizen would normally do but with some changes. He's still a plotting genius, and is doing like step 0.000001.

Note 2: If you're confused why I would switch the calling from Aizen to Naruto and vice versa, it's a note what form he's using, if he's called Aizen then the genjutsu is on but if not, he's Naruto.

Note 3: Other than the bashing Team 7 has, Konoha won't be defeated that easily since Aizen wants to play with them, to toy with them before lashing out the finishing blow. My Aizen here is sadistic and knows everyone in this dimension is lesser than himself, so to give himself some amusement, he did that.

* * *

Chapter 3: Creating a War

"Naruto, are you really sure of this? We still don't have the strength to wage war against Konoha, and as much as we'd like to kill all of them, we simply can't!" Temari worriedly told the brown haired man, who they all knew was Naruto in a very strong illusion.

"I will have my way through it, Temari-san. You and your siblings are not going to fight in a meaningless war. In fact, you're fighting for your honor, your glory as ninjas of the Sand." Naruto assured the woman.

"Temari, believe in him. I, firsthand saw him defeat Konoha's golden boy without trying, and he defeated both Deidara and Sasori without fighting seriously. He can pull this off, all of us will have our vengeance." Gaara spoke in a monotone, but a small smile did appear on his face.

"Very well, if Gaara agrees, then Kankuro and I agrees too, right little brother?" Temari glared at the 'war paint' wearing man, who was looking on the ceiling.

"Huh? Oh? Huh, right sister!" Kankuro quickly agreed before Temari, who was angered slammed her fan on his head.

"Some things never changes, eh?" Aizen asked Gaara, who merely shook his head at his older siblings' antics

* * *

Gaara looked at the arrogant faces of the Konoha ninja, and matched the Uchiha's glare with his own.

"What do you want now _Konoha Nins_ " Gaara spat the word Konoha like venom.

Kakashi eye-smiled, "Ah, Gaara-san, it's just that the mission pay wasn't enough."

"Yeah! You forgot it was double because of the Special Uchiha Service!" their pet spoke.

"Double? Pray tell why would I double your pay?" Gaara angrily asked.

"Because, Sasuke-kun took this mission, and you should feel lucky for it since he's an Uchiha, the clan of Elites! It's not everyday that you get him for a mission, his magnificence alone deserves pay!" The spokesperson of the 'mute' Sasuke spoke.

"So? None of you did the effort to defeat the Akatsuki and rescue me. You should be thankful that I still paid you money. It was Sousuke Aizen-san that made the effort, and need I not to remind you that he humiliated both the Uchiha and Haruno and squashed them like bugs?" Gaara inwardly smirked when he saw the Uchiha's killing intent increase, and ran at him with a Chidori at hand.

Gaara wasn't having a big problem as his sand blocked it's attack, "Be careful Uchiha, attacking a Kage of another village will cause bloodshed that Konoha won't like to have. I will happily put down those that killed my best friend."

"You dare threaten Konoha? Don't you know that the reason why your village is still standing despite you affiliation for the demon is that we decided to pity your village and retain the alliance? SO YOU BETTER PAY THE DOUBLE!" Kakashi yelled out of anger.

"I can do that. Consider the alliance of our villages done." Gaara coldly said.

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" Sakura screeched.

"Yes, I can. Konoha isn't the God of this world, Konoha merely lives in this world. I am the Kazekage, and whoever dares defy my words... you will pay! Any konoha ninja that would be sighted near our borders will be personally killed by my own ANBU! LEAVE!" Gaara yelled.

Team 9 of Konoha gladly followed Gaara's orders and left. They already had more trouble with Team 7 and any chance of leaving, they would take it but Team Kakashi stood defiant and remained.

"I SAID LEAVE! OR I'LL FORCE YOU!" Gaara shouted at them.

"Pay us first." Kakashi spoke before a sword was pointed on his neck, a familiar face looking at him with a bored expression.

"Ah, we meet again, _trash_ " Aizen spoke emotionlessly.

"You! How dare you call me trash!" Kakashi angrily yelled.

"People tend to when they heard about a jounin sensei stabbing his own student at the back, you betrayed your own motto, Hatake-san. You are trash." Aizen told the silver haired jounin.

"That was not sensei's student! IT WAS A FUCKING DEMON!" Sakura yelled at Aizen, before Aizen cut her cheeks with a swift yet accurate throw of a kunai, that he had with him.

"No one asked you to speak, monkey. Shut up." Aizen returned his focus on Kakashi, "Now Kakashi-san, you are to leave and tell your Hokage that Suna ends the alliance. If you don't dare leave, Konoha will only have a single Sharingan," spoke Aizen as he looked at Sasuke, who glared at him.

"Team, we're going to leave now, but REMEMBER THIS! Konoha won't take kindly to this!" Kakashi warned them before walking away.

"So Gaara, how do you like the show?" Aizen asked his best friend as Naruto.

"I like how you threatened them, Naruto. Konoha will surely have receive the message, but are you sure you're not staying?"

"Yes, Gaara I am sure of leaving. Konoha will have what is fitting for them later, and none of their threats worry me, they are empty threats. A bunch of weaklings cannot stand up to the strong." Aizen spoke as he left.

* * *

Hokage Tower- A Day Later

"What do you mean the Kazekage ended the alliance? And what is this strong man?" Danzou asked Cell 7.

"He just did! He defied Konoha and all that it symbolizes! This man... Sousuke Aizen, a fearsome power he possesses. He could easily do an illusion without handseals, and even fooled Sasuke with the Sharingan on, he seems to be on friendly terms with the Kazekage." Kakashi spoke.

"That does seem to be difficult, but we must do everything to stop them from defying Konoha. Kakashi! You and Jiraiya will train Sasuke." Danzou told the jounin.

"Jiraiya-sama? But how would you get him to agree? He loves the demon like a son, don't you remember?" Kakashi questioned.

"Not anymore Kakashi... not anymore." Danzou smirked as he showed Kakashi the Sharingan, to be more precise, Uchiha Shisui's Mangekyou Sharingan.

* * *

2 Months Later

Konoha, from what Naruto expected never took the threat kindly, in fact a little sparks here and there, war would soon erupt with Suna. Two months after his return, he could see that Konoha grew weak through the years with the spies that he have gathered inside Konoha. It would seem that Konoha does not care of being carried by a dying root when Shimura Danzou was made the Sixth Hokage, he remembered the old man that would normally request that he be enlisted on his root program back then, to think he'd be Hokage. Konoha must be desperate on erasing those that cherish his memory.

Also, he implanted some of the seeds that would weaken Konoha. What would those seeds be?

Iwagakure no Sato.

 _Flashback- Iwagakure no Sato_

 _Ohnoki comfortably sat on his desk while turning his paperwork into dust, the old man sitting while complaining for the pain old age gives you. The old man then looked at the photo of his other son Shirotsuchi, the poor man that Minato Namikaze mercilessly killed during the war. He really hopes the bastard was still alive and hopes to kill him a million times, just before Ohnoki could daydream about it, his secretary came inside._

 _"What is it Tsuki?" Ohnoki asked._

 _"A man hopes for your audience, Sandaime-sama, it's about Konoha, he was saying." Tsuki responded as she bowed to the Tsuchikage._

 _"I see... I'm interested about that, so send him in." Ohnoki ordered, and Tsuki complied without question and soon, a brown haired man, with... was that priest clothes? and a sword appeared before him._

 _"Who are you and what do you have to say about Konoha?" Ohnoki asked the man._

 _"Ah, Ohnoki-sama, you know that Konoha has been severely weakened after that invasion years ago, yes?"_

 _"I do know that but we are weakened as well, are you proposing that we attack Konoha? As much as we would like it, we can't. We're lacking on manpower right now." spoke the Tsuchikage._

 _"Kukuku... who said you were alone Tsuchikage-sama? I proposed this because you instantly have an ally in Sunagakure no Sato." Aizen smiled at the Kage, who looked at him with shock._

 _"What do you mean Suna? Aren't they Konoha's allies?" Ohnoki asked, still in shock._

 _"Not anymore, Ohnoki-sama, not anymore..." Aizen had a smirk that Ohnoki mirrored._

 _"So, do you agree about my proposal?"_

 _"Yes... um?"_

 _"Sousuke Aizen."_

 _"Yes, Aizen-sama."_

 _End Flashback_

Since then, the brewing war is really... really nearing to become a real war. Iwa and Suna are now allied and done more Damage to Konoha than it did to their sides. Iwa Ninjas also seemed to like to harm anything that represented Konoha but he isn't the one to complain to the blessings.

Right now, Naruto sat on his throne room in wind country, sitting comfortably in a throne. The chair's soft features really did make his behind feel much better. Him feeling all this warmth behind the scenes, while Konoha had been losing ninjas everyday? Live was good for Uzumaki Naruto.

"Now, I do wonder if any interesting things would happen..." Naruto wondered with a smile.

* * *

 _Land of Fire- 100 km Away from Konoha_

Sarutobi Asuma and his team huffed in tiredness. These Iwa ninjas are intercepting wherever a Konoha ninja would go! The numbers of these Ninja overwhelm them, and all of them are Jounins as Asuma feared. It would seem like their lives end here, shame he won't get to see his daughter, Mirai again.

"Sensei... how can we even fight with these monsters!" Ino's face could be described as the epitome of fear. They can't do nothing to these men! How could they still remain unharmed with them giving it their all.

"I wonder why Tsuchikage-sama wanted them dead! They're freaking weaklings! Let's just kill them right now!" Kitsuchi spoke.

"Yea but leave the girl alive! I want to taste those melons!" Another jounin lustily spoke, as he hungrily eyed Ino, who shivered in fear.

"Oi, Daisuke stop being a creepy perv, look at the girl... shivering in fear! HAHAHA! SO PATHETIC!" A small jounin spoke.

"Shut up you midget! Who cares if she's afraid? She's still going to be the meal of my dick!" Daisuke spoke crazily.

"Stop talking... more fighting." Asuma spoke before all the five Iwa jounins attacked them at once.

"Earth Style: Earth Lance!"

"Earth Style: Piercing Rocks!"

"Lava Style: Exploding Volcano!"

"Fire Style: Phoenix Fire Technique!"

"Arts of Death: Swift Death!"

All jutsu's, or for the latter's case sword strike hit Sarutobi Asuma and his team, and despite all the counters the Sarutobi has, or how the Ino-Shika-Cho II trio try to do their signature techniques, they can't do nothing to resist, all of them dead but the Yamanaka Heiress.

"Well, since we left the female alive... LET'S GET ROWDY!" Daisuke spoke before grabbing Ino by her breast and leaving with his team.

"Danzou-sama, Team 10-" An emotionless voice spoke through a speaker, but was cut off as he was killed by a Suna ANBU.

"Wow, sis, never thought you have this vicious side." Kankuro said, as his sister merely smirked at him.

"I can't help it, I don't like people giving away things that would make us lose. Remember that we're doing this to avenge our honor since those bastards from Konoha abused us until he arrived." Temari spoke.

"Although, I don't get how he recruited Iwa to join us. but meh, it did prove helpful." Kankuro stated, as his sister nodded at his words. Both of them are curious how Naruto convinced Iwa to join in the party to destroy Konoha, but they won't question the man, after all, it was his doing that their able to inflict damage on Konoha.

* * *

At wind country, 10 of Danzou's ROOT sneakily entered the Sand Village and were looking to execute their mission, assassinate Subaku no Gaara, and right now were facing him.

Gaara was tired, all of them could notice, and as such, striked at him as once but before anything could be done, a yell of Hado #90: Kurohitsugi was heard and all of them were trapped in a black coffin, was it? and as the coffin disappeared, revealed were the armless bodies of the Root ANBU's.

"You came just on time, friend." Gaara told the other man.

"Yes, I won't let one of the leaders of this war to get killed after all," Aizen told the Kazekage, who noticed Aizen to huff for a bit.

"You're tired after that attack?"

"Slightly, I did not use the incantation after all and focused all of my power on it to assure all of them are dead, I'm casting it on ten people after all, Kurohitsugi is normally for one person but I casted it on all of them to assure none of the attacks hit you, but overall, the attack didn't wind me down to the level of extreme exhaustion." Aizen spoke, "But I must leave Gaara, I am not a front line fighter, that would be for Step 3, until then..." The man said before leaving.

* * *

"DAMN IT!" yelled Danzou Shimura, as he discovered to have lost an agent once more. This Iwa/Suna alliance... they are starting to anger Danzou. Two months of Hostility and Konoha lost more that it should have. It cannot be! Konoha must reign supreme every single time! Danzou won't let those two villages be superior than his, he won't allow it!

Danzo seethed and called another agent of his, "Shi, contact the Akatsuki, they might be interested in this one." Danzou ordered the ANBU, who then left as quick as he appeared.

 _With the Four Tails and Five Tails, I can almost guarantee that they would be interested in this offer that I have. A war soon will happen and I cannot just let Konoha get destroyed. It's root shall remain strong once again to allow the tree to remain standing..._ Danzou thought before hearing someone knock on the door.

"You may enter," the war hark spoke, and as the door opened the smiling eyes of Hatake Kakashi, the empty eyes of Jiraiya and the last Uchiha were seen.

"Oh, it's you three, is Sasuke now prepared for Stage 3?" Danzou asked the two senseis.

"Yes, Hokage-sama, Sasuke is more than ready to take that step." Jiraiya spoke.

"Yes, Danzou-sama, Sasuke-kun here proved himself to be a very quick learner when he entered Step Two, he's as strong as a Low-Kage right now, which is nothing but impressive as we've only trained for Two Months." Kakashi informed his leader.

"Very well, you three... follow me." Danzou told the three, as he pushed a button that caused a modest sized portal to appear and then all of them jumped on it before it closed.

* * *

"So Danzou is entering the stage three in his plan to strengthen the Uchiha?" Aizen amusingly asked his informant.

"Yes, Aizen-sama, it would seem that it was the case. Also, Ohnoki-sama sends this scroll to you, he said that it's for your eyes only." The informant spoke before leaving a scroll to Naruto and leaving the room.

 _Aizen-sama,_

 _Below this is every secret that Danzou Shimura has. I have my best stealth division ANBU locate that for you, I hope you liked what we've garnered_

 _Sincerly yours,_

 _Ohnoki of Both Scales  
Sandaime Tsuchikage_

Aizen then opened the scrolls concealed in the letter and proceeded to read them all with five clones, after all, there were five scrolls and the bunshin gives him the memories of what it experienced.

"Good job Ohnoki, you've proven yourself to be useful, that Shimura isn't that much of a weakling than I initially thought." Aizen said to himself before returning to sitting comfortably on his chair.

 _To think he implanted himself with both the Uchiha and Senju bloodline... was the old man thinking of trying to control every jinchuuriki? Heh, he's definitely an insane old man, it will be fun to crush his dreams_ Aizen chuckled and closed his eyes.

 _Step 1 is finally over, here, I present Step Two, or I'd like to call, "The Beginning of the End." They know nothing about the real enemy but I know everything about them, I suppose life wasn't meant to be fair for everyone..._

* * *

Unknown Location

A figure stared at the sky and gritted her teeth before speaking, "I know you're in this dimension Aizen... but what are you doing here? Weren't you supposed to be sealed by Urahara?" the figure spoke in a feminine voice before leaving her temporary hideout.

* * *

 _OMake- Aizen and his New Chair_

In a universe where Sousuke Aizen never returned to the Elemental Nations, you can see our favorite God villain chilling with his new best friend, Chair-chan. Aizen could feel the warmth, the comfort the chair gave him and commented...

"This is one good chair."

But as Aizen was feeling it's comfort, a bastard named Yhwach arrived...

And shattered, utterly destroyed his chair... HIS FUCKING CHAIR!

That shit made him angrier that what Urahara has done and that was saying a LOT! That bastard Urahara kept him from scheming after all, but what Urahara did give him the chair... THE CHAIR YHWACH DESTROYED!

He then released all of his reiatsu, that was very very strong to destroy what was keeping him restrained, and activated his bankai Tite Kubo and mercilessly killed Yhwach.

Remember this, NOBODY FUCKS WITH AIZEN'S CHAIR or you'll face his bankai, Tite FUCKING Kubo.

(Actually, I think that would be awesome and Aizen ends up as bleach's main protagonist. Lol.)


	4. Chapter3

Title: Revenge

Summary: Sousuke Aizen's plans were put to a permanent stop by Kurosaki Ichigo, but contrary to the belief of many, Aizen is far from dead, as he returns to his former world as his first life, Uzumaki Naruto and embarks on his road to vengeance, to make the people who wronged him rightfully suffer and to rule an entire world.

Rating: M

Warning: The Rating gave you some idea about some things that are in this fiction, in addition, this fics features an Anti-Hero called Naruto/Aizen, whose skills are at the levels of Gods- no shock there. Severe Character stupidity and bashing is also present in this fic.

Note: Well, I'd like to say that someone got it right. You're going to see it later, Tia or Yoruichi rooters

Note 2: Yes, Aizen does know everything that happened in the brewing war, like how he knew everything in the Bleachiverse and as he normally does, let things happen with his supervision, nothing escapes his eyes after all. He's the God of all Things, Aizen-kami-sama

Note 3: Hinata will have a purpose in this story, well at least to Kumo, with A, Bee, Darui, C and the rest of the Kumo boys' dicks inside her 100 mile wide pussy. BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! FUCK YOU HINATA! NaruMen forever (Naruto/Ramen not Naruto/Menma you sick fucks.)

Note 4: Chapter 700 Should have featured Shino/Bugs, Choji/Every Food (And had to leave Konoha because he is roughly the same size as Konoha), Naruto/Ramen (With an endless supply of it hidden in the Tower), Kiba/Rabies, Sasuke/Orochimaru, Sakura/Walls (Well, it's her forehead that has a crush on the wall), Hinata/Ants (Because Ants are weak and Hinata is weak too. It's a perfect match! It's luck that Boruto and Himawari are strong despite having a part of Hinata's blood in them, I guess that Uzumaki genes are just strong.)

Note 5: I am creating a created, fictional past between the woman and Aizen, so please don't try to trashtalk the hell out of me when you see the created shit.

* * *

Chapter 4:

"As of 7 PM of October 10, Iwagakure no Sato and Sunagakure no Sato declared war on Konohagakure no Sato, thus starting the Fourth Shinobi War, all ninjas on duty will be assigned to several divisions for this war, hopefully, the roots of the tree will remain standing. Konoha will need all of your help to continue it's existence, and in connection, your existences as well, now, make her proud and win the war against those that dare oppose us!" Danzou then looked at the ninjas before him, who all chorused, "HAI! HOKAGE-SAMA!" in unison. The warhawk could only smile, while they're outnumbered, they have their secret weapons, and whether or not the Akatsuki accepts, they would win, but with the Akatsuki, however, it would be easier.

Danzou then went back to his office and called on his trusted agent, Fu.

"Fu! Go get Nara Shikaku now! I don't care if he's still grieving for his son's end but we need his help more than ever." Danzou ordered, and without question, Fu exited the Office.

 _You Suna and Iwa ants... I will prove to you that defying Konoha means your death. IN the end, we are the ones on top, and Konoha will utterly decimate both of your villages and take over them to show the two neutral villages that we are the Kings of this World._ Danzou though as he leaned on his chair.

* * *

"Pein-sama, there is a letter from Konoha, **a blank masked man sent it to us."** Zetsu informed his leader, who gestured to have the letter.

While Pein looked calm, inside he was raging, those bastards that killed Yahiko... they dare request something! But before doing anything rash, Pein sighed and went to read the letter

 _Dear Akatsuki Leader,_

 _As you know, or if you still had not known, we are finally on war with Iwa and Suna, a few skirmishes there and there, a few trades of killing, and soon, it would be a non ending bloodshed. I am giving this letter to ask for your help the war, as you can see, you can benefit from it as well, for there are the Four Tails and Five Tail, also the Kazekage, who has the One Tail. We can mutually benefit from this should you agree. Should this deal be sealed, we will both just make our jobs easier, yours, on catching jinchuuriki, and ours, on defeating the two villages. You could also roam freely in all three villages without always having to kill some pests._

 _It is for the best if you accept our offer._

 _Yours Truly,_

 _Shimura Danzou  
Rokudaime Hokage_

Pein then had a thinking look on his face, as if contemplating to agree to Danzou's proposition.

 _I can definitely throw away my grudge for a while for this. Using your mind over your heart is normally what makes a good decision, and with Konoha's help, we won't work as hard on getting the jinchuuriki... also, with their help, we can go on those villages undetected and could set up quite a few things for our future plans. Killing ants for jinchuurikis... that does sound fair_ Pein thought.

"Nagato..." A deep voice spoken, and Pein looked to his right to see the spiral masked man, 'Madara'.

"What is it now, Madara?"

"A word of advice, accept the offer. Your personal grudges can wait for later, because in the end, it is us that benefits more and not Shimura, despite how much he thinks that's the case." 'Madara' told the orange haired Rinnegan wielder.

"That is exactly what I was initially thinking, Madara." Pein answered the man, who nodded.

"Good." Madara spoke before leaving with his Kamui.

"Konan!" Pein called his right hand woman, who instantly came before him.

"Yes, Pein-sama?" The blue haired woman asked.

"Call in for Kisame and Itachi, I have a mission for them." Pein told the woman, who nodded before heading to the rooms of both Akatsuki members.

* * *

At Naruto's throne room, the former 5th Division Captain smirked as he heard what Gaara had told him.

"It's finally on, isn't it?" the blond grinned.

"It's on, and Konoha's end is finally starting." Gaara told his friend.

"Yes, it is finally starting, whatever they try to pull off, we counter it." Naruto said.

"How can you just anticipate everything, Naruto?"

"Whenever I start something, I know what would happen from the beginning. Gaara, tell Ohnoki to give the jinchuurikis ANBU back ups, they're on the frontlines and it would do us bad if they get caught by Konoha." ordered the blond, and saw Gaara nod before walking out

 _Danzou's trying something to pull the jinchuurikis out of Iwa and to his hands. I don't exactly know what his plan is, wheter doing it himself or him hiring help like the Akatsuki, but with this, I can weaken what Danzou's trying to pull off. Even if I lose a jinchuuriki, I am not losing the war, I am making sure of it._ Thought the blond.

"Wait, before you leave, give this to the jinchuurikis and the rest of the ninjas." said the blond as he entered a room in his hideout and he returned with six boxes and one very small box, before dropping it carefully on the ground.

"Gaara, the small box here are for you and the other jinchuurikis. The Six big boxes are for the rest, you know what the content of these boxes are, right?"

"So you've done your project..." Gaara stated, as Naruto sealed the six boxes in a sealing scroll, before sealing the seventh in a smaller sealing scroll and giving it to Gaara.

"Yes, it would be needed if we are to accomplish and finish our goals for Stage 2, because Konoha isn't the only ones we're going to worry about." Naruto said.

"What do you mean? Kiri and Kumo are neutral now, and Kumo still hates Konoha, also Kiri is still weak from the civil war... wait... you can't possibly mean that, Naruto." The usual emotionless eyes of the Kazekage then widened when he thought of that possibility.

"Yes, I exactly meant that. I would expect Danzou to pull something like that off successfully, he won't be himself if he won't at least try to do it."

"Aren't we doing anything against them?"

"Not now Gaara, I will need to watch their actions to get some amusement from Danzou's desperate attempts. Now, I believe you still have to plan to perform Operation A." Naruto said as the Kazekage left his throneroom.

 _Desperate attempts means nothing when I am your opponent_ Naruto thought to himself as he made his way to his lab.

* * *

A dark skinned woman returned to a cave before smiling, a smile that could make you shiver in fear. She then headed and opened one of the many doors of the cave, and was welcomed by a busty blonde haired woman, who was just finished putting the last of DNA's on a tube.

"Hello, Ichi-chan!" Greeted the former Hokage of Konoha, Senju Tsunade.

"Hi, Tsunade-chan! I have returned from my search and I have finally found out who was the guy that made the Kazekage and Tsuchikage have a backbone again." She stated, her eyes looking as cold, if not colder than ice.

"Yoruichi, what is with your look?" Tsunade looked at her new friend, who still has the cold look.

"The leader of the Kages is none other than the man that I am trying to find, Sosuke Aizen." Yoruichi stated, causing Tsunade to gasp for a bit. It seems they are not safe in Wind Country anymore, if this Aizen is anything like Yoruichi told her, then Aizen is going to play them like dolls.

"I know that we aren't safe, Tsunade, but I am going to go to Aizen as I have finally found his location." Yoruichi said, before leaving again.

Tsunade only sighed, it seems Yoruichi still wants to get a piece of the man that betrayed her.

 _Flashback_

 _"Tsunade, when I was transported in this world, I sensed a feint signature of Aizen, a scent that disappeared around the day you forfeited your title as Hokage. But I don't think he just disappeared just like that, and I am going to see him again, and when I see him again... I am wishing to beat the hell out of him. I don't care if I am out of his league, because I know that too, but I wanted to hit him with some heavy blows!" Yoruichi said as she gritted her teeth in anger. (Yes, she unknowingly deduced that Naruto is Aizen, and the Aizen signature that she sensed was Uzumaki Naruto.)_

 _"You never told me about him, Yoruichi, do you mind telling me? That is if you're comfortable." Tsunade, being quite the expert in human emotions could see that something about this Aizen man pierced some part of the dark skinned woman's heart._

 _"Very well..." Yoruichi looked down before she sighed and looked at Tsunade again._

 _"Sosuke Aizen came into Soul Society, when he died at 13, the Captain of Division 1 himself had to collect his soul because of it's sheer power. He and I quickly became friends but he was very shy and took long to open up but when he did, however he told me that he died because of a betrayal and that he used to be a very very jolly child, and even jolly is an understatement, he said. He also told me that I reminded him of a blonde girl who was also quite strong and headstrong, well, I was quite a stubborn kid, and that blonde girl was the only girl that interested him when he came to think of his first life, to me, that was a sign that he somehow likes me, and I was actually quite happy that day, because I was smittened by him at the time." Yoruichi said but paused as a bitter look made it's way on her beautiful face._

 _"Hm, his past life reminded me of Naruto, and when he was near to be executed, I saw him getting kissed by a blonde, headstrong girl named Temari, who became his crush after the chuunin exams because according to him, she is cooler than Sakura. What a coincidence!" Tsunade laughed, and Yoruichi also gave a small laugh, before proceeding to speak._

 _"Soon, our relationship blossomed into a girlfriend-boyfriend relationship, and he became the Lieutenant of Division 5, becoming known as the strongest lieutenant, with only Yamamoto being stronger than him. I was very happy with him, and was about to get married with him, but he... he changed."_

 _"I saw Aizen creating something called the Hogyoko, that follows the users deepest desires, for Aizen, it allows him to create hollows to have Shinigami powers and vice versa, and secretly saw him creating some monsters with it, even turning Shinji into a vizard. He, despite being very very nice outside, is actually very mean. His evil inside is suffocating, and then he did something that caused a friend of mine to hide in the Human World, and soon I followed, and a hundred years after that, Aizen showed his true colours, revealing to have manipulated all of us, even me, his first girlfriend, his first love, but that might not even be the case, then he nearly ruled and conquered Soul Society if not for Kurosaki Ichigo."_

 _"That's a sad love life, Yoruichi. To see the precious love of your life just use you... that's very sad."_

 _"Yes, and when I see him again, I'm going to give him a piece of my mind." (That isn't the full story, Yoruichi only gave Tsunade what she needs to know. There are more things to that.)_

 _End Flashback_

"I just hope you're going to be safe Yoruichi...after all, you did some help that made me not go crazy when Naruto died."

* * *

"Raikage-sama! Our spy from Konoha wishes to have an Audience with you." Mabui told the Raikage, who simply motioned for her to send the spy in.

A normal looking middle aged man with black hair and a Kumo Jounin vest bowed to the Raikage before speaking, "Raikage-sama, Konoha, Iwa and Suna are finally in an official war."

"They're finally at war, _now_? I thought they were already in a war, but thanks for the information anyway, despite not really having any importance." said the Raikage, A as he flexed his biceps.

"Raikage-sama, you must remember that with this, more Hyuuga's are sent out of the village and would be the best chance to gain a Byakugan for Kumo as most were on the frontline squads." the spy told the dark skinned Kage, who dropped his barbel to the ground, causing a hole to appear on the ground and then smirked.

"Well, your information really do have use after all, you're dismissed Kuroshi. Go to Mabui to receive an S-Rank pay, tell her I officially ordered it." A spoke as the spy bowed and showed him his thanks and walking out the room.

 _Soon... Kumo will get what it wants and it will finally happen without any delay_ A thought before retrieving his barbel and using it again.

"ANBU!" A called his guards from the shadows, who immediately appeared upon the call of their leader.

"Yes, Raikage-sama?" The ANBU asked in unison.

"Tell the commander to lead the Stealth Division to Fire Country to get a Main Branch Hyuuga, this mission is of utmost importance. Should they fail, tell them to erase all links that makes Kumo the suspect. That's all, now go!" A ordered the 4 Man ANBU Squad, who left.

* * *

"Ohnoki-sama, did all of your ANBU consume Aizen-sama's project?" Gaara asked his fellow Kage.

"Yes, and I must say that it's quite impressive. He had made the war winnable in months. So, is O-A going to be performed tonight?" Ohnoki asked the younger male.

"Of course, The first set is made for stealth, so we can all go undetected to Konoha and scout everything, and then... we unleash a partial invasion. We cannot end Konoha this quickly, but we can weaken them quickly." Gaara said as they look at the view of Konoha a few kilometers ahead.

"Tell Aizen-sama, that Roshi and Han would like to give their thanks to Aizen for his invention." Ohnoki said.

"That invention of his had to be the most dangerous of them all. I also took it since I'm a jinchuuriki, and I must say that I feel like I can defeat Sarutobi Hiruzen on his best day."

Ohnoki then laughed, "Oh how I wish that I am a jinchuuriki now, but I would kill me than help me!" The two kages then shared a laugh, though Gaara had a more calmer laugh that Ohnoki's wild one.

* * *

"I wonder... when will Factor Y act? The person probably knows where I am, so when would she try to seek me and _fight_ me?" Naruto chuckled as he embraced the comfortable feeling of his chair. Never in his life as Naruto had he thought that he'd love chairs.


End file.
